Blank Pages
by milk purin
Summary: Things my heart used to know.-Jarida. Anastasia-based.
1. Chapter 1

The Jarida Fic I promised.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a distant land, there lived a King and Queen. Loved by the clan leaders and favoured by the people, the King's name is Fergus while the Queen's name is Elinor. The couple lived happily in a palace with their only heir and daughter, Merida, who was currently at the age of 6.

Merida had her father's hair but her mother's old attitude towards things. She was picky with food, liked to practice her archery lessons and liked to ride on horses with her mother. Just like the King and Queen, she was loved by everyone in the castle.

On the princess' birthday, the family and the other clans (and with a few servants) they tend to go to the countryside, admire the view while hold a picnic. And of course, a few target ranges would be set up for the guests to play on.

Everyone was chatting as they were crowding around the buffet table, shaded by the canopy tent. Pale blue hued sky, Thick fluffy clouds with the wind breezing past your hair gently. It was the perfect day for a picnic.

Merida was playing with the other clan heirs, competing on a bow and arrow competition for children.

Wee Dingwall, Young McGuffin and Young Macintosh. That's what Merida liked to call them since she really didn't catch their names in their introduction. Fergus would always say that Merida should play with girls, not boys but Elinor would say no and tell her husband that this was good. At least she can know who she'll marry or something like that.

Drawing the string back as far as she could, her little arms would shake for a bit, trying to concentrate on the red dot. She was gritting her teeth, feeling her little hands next to her cheek.

"Now release it." Fergus whispered to his daughter, adjusting the girl's arm's position.

Doing as what she was told, she released the arrow, accidentally arching her arms higher than her old position, resulting to the arrow flying off to the woods. A few seconds passed as a flock of birds flew out of the woods, squawking as they reached for the sky. The girl sighed as she dropped her bow to the ground. "I missed."

"At least you were able to put it in the woods..." Young Macintosh smiled encouragingly, trying to cheer up the birthday girl, fully knowing that if she were to shed a tear, he would be the one to blame. "That's something isn't it?"

"Yea I guess so.." The redhead smiled slowly. "Well, I better go fetch it.." Dropping her bow on the grass, she ran towards the ominous forest, brushing her hand against bushes if she were to past by some, jumping on top of tree roots and mushrooms.

She would never tell her mother this, but the forest is one of her favourite places. It was filled with things that had already been discovered and places yet to be discovered. Filled with forest animals that she would see if she was lucky, and most of all, the one thing she discovers is...

"The Will O' of the Wisp..." The girl breathed, wide-eyed as she saw the blue flickering flame-like nymphs. Her hand reached out to touch it, but only disappeared as her contact with it became dangerously close. "They are true..."

As more wisps flickered to a direction, she instantly followed, giggling as ran towards them, trying to touch the nymphs. Feeling like she was playing a game of 'Who can touch the Will O' of the Wisps' (though she was the only player), she felt the bushes shake. And instantly, she stopped running, bravely turning her head to the direction where the ominous aura is coming from. Clearing her throat with with her small voice she slowly squeaked out, "Who's there...?"

And no answer.

Instead, wisps started appearing in the distance. Not thinking twice, she quickly followed it, finding herself led out of the forest and back to her mother's arms. "Mom!" She gasped out breathless, running to Elinor. "You'll never guess what I saw!"

"What did you see, dear?" Elinor asked in cue, picking the girl up and holding her in her arms.

"I saw the Will O' of the Wisps!" Merida blurted out, unable to hold in her excitement.

At first, Elinor was speechless, then smiled and kisses her daughter's forehead. "Did you know? They say the Will O' of the Wisps lead you to your fate..." And behind them, Fergus snorted and muttered 'none sense...'. Rolling her eyes, she walked near the stable where the horses are kept, her daughter in her arms, playing with her hair. "You know, father doesn't believe in the wisps.."

"Well he should." The princess grinned, some curly locks straying near her mouth. "Because they're true...-AAAAH!"

And with a shriek, Merida's eyes grew larger as a bear covered with coal-coloured fur and scarstowered over the mother and daughter. Instantly, soldiers came to their aid, asking Elinor to get back to the castle.

"Mor'du!" Fergus screamed, pulling out a spear, but destroyed as it was slapped away by the bear. Hissing, he pulled out his sword, and with the other soldiers, the men proceeded to attack the demon bear.

Hesitating was surely not an answer. With determination, the queen quickly placed her daughter on the horse, pulling herself up to escape the battle field. "Lead us back to the castle, Maximus!" And with a cry, the horse ran through the woods, on him was Elinor and Merida. And both of them were praying for safety.

Heart pounding and horse running. That's what you can hear. The two were silentas they indulged in their own thoughts. "Is Daddy going to be okay...?" The princess asked quietly, breaking the pregnant silent as she clutched on her mother's sleeve tighter. A sigh passed through the Queen's lips. It seems they were both thinking of the same thing. "I'm sure he will... Brave young lass, don't you worry." And she hugged the girl tighter.

"For I will always be here..."

And the both of them sang 'A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasual' together. Though they stopped as their horse came into a halt. Maximus, being the genius he is, sniffed the air then the ground, his snow-coloured ears pointed. Though this must mean something because Elinor seems more alert. "What is it, Maximus...?" She asked quietly and sharply, observing her surroundings. The horse quietly tapped the ground three times, and a gasp passed the Queen's lips.

"...Is it true?" The white horse nodded slowly. "...Vikings..."

"What about them, Mom?" Merida asked, her anxiety growing. "Invaders are heading for the castle..." Elinor announced slowly, biting her bottom lip. She can't ask Fergus to come to the castle to defend it. He was probably too busy slaying the demon king. And the only thing she can do... Is to fill her role as Queen and defend the castle with the soldiers. Even though it means that she has to use violence. "...We must not stay here any longer. Maximus, to the castle!"

Adrenaline rushed through the horse's figure as he followed what the queen has commanded. His pace quicker than winds, he rushed towards the castle, picking the most quickest route he had ever remembered.

"M-Mama! W-What's happening now?!" Merida gasped out, feeling tears prickle her eyes. "Merida, we must protect the castle!" Elinor snapped, holding the girl tighter. "Hold on to me tighter so you won't fall off, lass."

Nodding, the princess held her mother tighter, sniffing quietly to not show her tears. She must be brave. She is the princess after all.

As they arrived, a part of the castle was on fire. Fire licked the concrete walls, turning it slowly to ashes. It was bright. People were screaming, weapons ready as they were attacking the people next to them. Bloodshed and brutal. Those were the perfect words to describe it. The invaders did come. "No, no, no..." Elinor gasped out, observing the area as Maximus walked slowly, he too, was too shocked to say anything.

The horse led them to a small shed. It was not that far from the castle but one can say it was a safe house. Jumping off the horse, Elinor grabbed a sword from Maximus' pouch and placed Merida on the ground.

"Stay here, lass..." She said slowly, kneeling to the girls view height. Giving the young child a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead, she unhooked the necklace that was hanging on her neck and gave it to Merida. "Don't worry. I will always be right here."

Giving the girl's hair one last, lingering stroke, she jumped on Maximus again and charged to the battlefield. Leaving Merida, who was in the age of 6 alone in the dark, damp shed.

She had heard of the Boogeyman, and know, she fears that he will appear to her from the shadows. Her fright was quietly shaking her bones. The girl wanted her parents warmth now more than ever.

With her bottom lip trembling, she quietly placed herself in a corner, small fingers touched the necklace gifted to her. Three bears... What could that mean?

Time slowly passed as she continued inspecting the charm. She tried pressing the bears to open some sort of secret slot but it never happened.

The girl only stops what she's doing as she hear the entrance of the shed creak open. Now, her eyes widen slowly as adrenaline and fear starts to take over her body. The only thing she can defend herself with was the nearby bark her tiny hands could grab.

"W-Who's there?" She squeaked, her tone indicating that she was on the verge of crying.

The door creaked slowly as a boy with brown hair wearing villager's clothes came into view.

Moonlight illuminated to the damp shed, a misty glow it sets off. The light landed gently on the boy's face and figure, making him visible though there wasn't enough light.

"No need to be scared." The boy said bravely, approaching the princess. He looked like he's the same age as her. "I won't hurt you. I need a place to hide in as well."

Elinor had always told Merida to be nice to people. She eyed him, her blue eyes meeting his. "You promise?"

The boy then smiled. "Promise." He then sat next to her. Him being a little taller than her but she didn't mind. "Besides, I'm not going to harm the princess. I'm going to be a knight one day so I can protect you."

Her face flushed red. She had never blushed around other boys before. "So what's your name?" Merida asked with a quiet voice.

"Jack." He grinned a toothy grin. "Jack Overland. I'm not from Scott. My family just moved here from a faraway land."

"Oh.." The princess replied, intrigued. "Nice to meet you, Jack-not-from-Scott."

"Nice to meet you too, Princess Merida." Jack smiled once again. His hands reached for his pocket as he pulled out a small hexagon-shaped box with a knob. "It's a music box. For you. Happy Birthday, princess!"

The girl gasped as she delicately accepted the gift. Turning the knob three times, a familiar tune started to play. True, it was a music box. And it played the tune of

'A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasual'. She wanted to cry. It reminded her and her mother so much, instead, she leaned on the boys shoulder, apologising for the hair that would invade his face.

"Can I... lean on you?" She asked quietly.

"...Okay."

The deafening silence started building up as pessimistic thoughts clouded her innocent mind. Scenes of villagers dying, bodies piled up as they are drowned by their own blood, the demon bear Mor'Du towering above her. It was all too much. Too much for her to handle. Her breathing started becoming uneasy as she felt dizzy and hot.

In the next second, she fainted, unconscious.

Well, the boogeyman sure visited her tonight.

* * *

The 'A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasual' that I keep putting there is the lullaby Elinor and Merida used to sing together. If you know the story of Anastasia, you'll know that that's the 'song'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. Merida's name is changed to Maria since she doesn't remember who she was and that's what Gothel had named her. Don't get confused ok?

* * *

11 years has passed when the tragic incident happened. Everything in the Dunbroch palace was either torn or stolen. But soon enough, they stood tall once again and prospered. The King and Queen regained their thrones and their men, but not the princess they loved.

* * *

"Giddit, everyone!"

A teen girl wearing a leather coat and under a damp-grass coloured dress with hunting boots to match. Cheeks as red as her nose, she waved goodbye to the beloved orphanage she grew up on.

The brick building contained about 56 children and counting. She didn't really know since she wasn't a popular lass.

Though as annoying as they will be, she called them family. And parting with them was shattering her heart.

"It's goodbye." Mother Gothel corrected, handing the girl a slip of parchment.

Mother Gothel was one of the caretakers in of the orphanages. She was a rather strict woman. Every now and then, she would tell all the children, especially Rapunzel (the girl that Gothel claimed to be her real daughter), that the world was filled with horrible, selfish people. Ruffians, thugs, men with pointy teeth and all sorts of things. Only the naive ones would believe her. But Marida knew better.

"Take it." She insisted. "It's the direction for your job. You are to go to Berk and Berk only. No exploring or adventuring. I've assigned you to a tailoring job. It will be a 1 day trip, so be careful." Giving out a loud sigh, she grabbed the teen's shoulders, looking at her blue hued eyes. "No exploring. Do you understand, Maria?"

Maria avoided Gothel's gaze, eyebrows knitted together. "But I want to go to Scotland! That's where my family is, see?" Now, she pulled out the necklace from her coat's pocket. The three bears in a visible pattern and behind locket said 'United in Scotland' in very small writing with a fine font.

But Gothel ignored her. Her only response was her grasp tightening on the girl's shoulders. "Do you understand, Maria?"

The redhead's hopes of finding her family was slowly slipping away from her grasp. "Yes, Mother Gothel..."

She said it ever so slowly that it made Gothel feel bad.

Only a tad bit though.

"Oh darling..." The caretaker sighed, lifting the girl's chin by a finger then caressing her curled red locks. "...If only you understand what I do for you. I do it out of love. One day, you are older, you'll understand..."

She then started leading the girl out of the rusted gate. Silver rusty fences that surrounded with the orphanage was covered with snow.

"-...I bathe you, I clothe you...-" Gothel continued, stopping as she noticed the lass copy her movements.

"-I nurtured you." Maria finished with an eye roll.

"How is it you memorise that but you don't even know who you are and where you're from?" Gothel asked slowly, pushing a scarf to the girl. Not wanting an answer, she waited for Maria to exit then slammed the gate in front of her face, snow falling off from the sudden movement.

"Be grateful for what I do to you!" And with that, she stormed back in the orphanage, the children that were saying goodbye to her also started dispersing, leaving Maria the orphan girl alone.

For once, she felt alone.

And scared.

Everyone have always mentioned the world was filled with choices but no-one ever mentioned fear.

Giving out a loud exhale, she wrapped the scarf around her baby shaped face and started walking through the merciless chills. "Be grateful girl..." She bitterly mimicked. "Well, I am grateful you old hag!" Sticking a tongue to a random direction, she placed her hands on her pockets as her shoulder tensed under the cold winds. "Now to think about it, how old is she..?-"

Stopping at her tracks, she was surprised to see two signs leading her to two different directions.

The left sign said 'Berk', the place she was assigned to go to but the right sign said 'Burgess' the place she wasn't supposed to go to since it wasn't Berk.

"If I go to Berk..." Maria said slowly "..I'll never be able to go to Scotland and find my family and I'll be known as an orphan girl forever.. But.. If I go to Burgess.." A mischievous smile crept slowly on her features. "...I might just get a train to Scotland and I'll be able to find my family."

She was tempted, oh so tempted to go to Burgess but Gothel's voice echoed on her head like a constant-playing musical box. 'You are to go to Berk and Berk only.'

She'll never admit it but somewhere in her, she was terrified of Gothel. Especially when she gets mad. And defying her words... That will certainly make her mad.

Rubbing her temples as frustration brewed in her mind, she placed herself down on a pile of snow, leaning on the wooden sign.

Oh the gods must hate her. Groaning, she looked up to the blue hued sky. "What am I supposed to do now?!" She asked rather loudly. "Send me a sign, or some wisps! That'll help!"

Wisps, mythical creatures that was suppose to lead you to places.

She had never really seen one before, but she did saw them in her dreams. On a rare dream in fact.

Maria called them 'Rare Dreams' because they're dreams that feels real. Like, it was from her long forgotten past. Not like she can remember anything about her past besides the time Gothel had found her wandering around the marketplace wearing nothing but tattered clothing and the necklace chained around her neck.

Lost in her thought, a runaway horse ran past her, making asphalt mixture with snow splat on her face. Cursing, she violently spat some snow that managed to get in her mouth while wiping her face, until she fell on the ground with a loud 'Oof'.

"Damn it, stupid horse..." Maria spat out, blowing some curly strands away from her face. "When I find that horse I'll butcher him-" Looking up, she saw the horse ran through a direction that pointed to 'Burgess'.

"Okay..." Maria smiled, standing up and brushing the stray snow that covered her coat. "I guess that's a hint..."

Steadily, she abandoned her fate of becoming to become the tailor's apprentice and entered the long winding road to a place called 'Burgess', not knowing what the place is like nor what she'll be expecting there. Only a horses' tracks were guiding her but she was content with it.

To her, following a new path was better than being a tailors apprentice. And this might just be her ticket to finding her forgotten past and future.

* * *

If you guys have watched Anastasia, you know what's the plotline. Though I'll change some stuff a bit to make it worthwhile. Anyway, review? c:


End file.
